sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Robinson
)]]Name: Michael Robinson, Jr. Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Acting, academics, video games Appearance: Michael is short for his age, standing at 5'5”. He has a wiry frame, weighing 126 pounds. He has an oval shaped face, with short black hair, small brown eyes and a small, round nose. Michael's skin is a dark brown, due to his African ancestry. Michael wears a pair of black half-rimmed glasses; He only needs them for reading, but he almost always keeps them on. He prefers to dress in dark, loose fitting clothes. On Casting Day he wore a black hoodie that was slightly too large for him, with a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Biography: Michael's parents, Michael Sr. and Laila, were born and raised in Whittree. They met when they were only in elementary school, and dated throughout high school. They eventually married after they graduated from college and bought a house close to where they grew up. Michael Jr., their only child, was born on March 16, 2003. Michael Sr. is an accountant, and Laila is a cardiologist, so they have been able to afford a comfortable life for their son. Their parenting is not strict, but they make sure not to be too permissive. Michael has a generally good relationship with his parents, outside of the occasional argument. In elementary school, Michael was shy and nonathletic, and thus he had a hard time making friends. As a result, he grew to become very concerned about gaining other people's approval. Around the time he entered middle school, Michael starting putting effort into changing the way he acted, always trying to appear calm and laid-back, and hiding negative emotions such as anger and sadness. He began frequently making sarcastic remarks, and trying his best to seem confident. He would intentionally put himself in social situations that he would have previously avoided due to his timidity. Over time, he began talking to his classmates more, and spending more time with them outside of class. As a result, Michael has become a genuinely confident person, though he still cares very much about what others think of him. Michael still doesn't have any close friends, but he's on good terms with most of his class. Michael's parents stress the importance of good grades, and he takes their advice to heart. He has A's in all of his classes aside from a B+ in physics, a subject that he finds especially difficult. After graduation, Michael intends to get into a good college and get a job somewhere in the business world. Michael thinks that he'd be good at negotiating and organization, in addition to wanting a job that pays well. Michael took a theatre class in ninth grade on a whim, and, to his surprise, he found out that he was very good at acting. He joined the Whittree drama club the following year. He only sees acting as a hobby, but he makes sure to put effort into his performances so that they live up to the expectations of the other club members. Playing video games had been Michael's favorite hobby from elementary school until he started high school. However, he started playing video games less and less as he began to spend more time with socializing, studying, and drama. He now only plays them on occasion, when he has nothing else to do. He prefers first person shooters and fighting games, his favorite series being SOTF Combat. Though he likes the SOTF video games, Michael is ambivalent about the show itself. He enjoys the tense atmosphere and following the individual characters' stories, but he's squeamish about the frequent gore. He's afraid people will think of him as cowardly if he admits this, so when he's watching with other people he pretends to enjoy the violent scenes. Advantages: Michael has trained himself to remain calm, and he can appear confident even when he's scared. He's fairly intelligent, and he's a good actor. In addition, Michael has a friendly relationship with most of Whittree's student body. Disadvantages: Michael isn't athletic, and he has little physical strength. He constantly worries about others' opinions of him, so he tries to hide any weakness to the point where it overrides his rational judgement. Despite being friendly with most of the other Whittree students, Michael doesn't have any close friends who he can absolutely trust. Designated Number: Scarlet Panthers 5 (SP5) ---- Designated Weapon: Large Fishing Net Mentor Comment: "Well the run of cool weapons had to end some time. Just unlucky it had to be you I guess. At least your good at acting buddy, maybe you can catch someone in a net of lies and then...ah fuck this metaphor. He'll be fine." Evaluations )]] style]] Handled By: 'Polybius, Yugikun '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Vahka Basayev 'Collected Weapons: '''Large Fishing Net (designated weapon), Hello Kitty t-ball bat (from Dougie Sharpe, to Zoe Walker) '''Allies: 'Lily Ashburg, Valerie Fitzroy, Norma-Jean Torkelson, Lukas Graves, Zoe Walker, Yagmur Tekindor 'Enemies: 'Lucia del Pirlo, Anzu Sakamoto, Vahka Basayev 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Michael Robinson began his game on a bed in the Cabana Cul de Sac, pacing around, looking like he was deep in thought. He soon came across Vincent Holway and Caroline Leveson, the latter of which was crying. He tried making Vincent his ally, and when Caroline responded to Vincent, he tried to calm the situation down, coming up with a plan to hide out until the game died down. Valerie Fitzroy then came on to the scene, coughing. As Caroline hid from Valerie, Lily Ashburg appeared, asking where her friend, Dougie was. Michael, seeing Valerie, asked if she was alright, with Lily coming with him. When both of them started crying, Michael pitched the idea of an alliance to them, saying that sticking together would increase their chances of survival. With both accepting the offer (although with Valerie needing some motivation from her mentor), they tried to come up with a plan, with Michael considering going to the Bamboo Boardwalk to find more people. He then left the Cabana, with his two newfound allies. His next stop was at the World Oyster, where his group found Austin White and Lucia del Pirlo, the latter holding a gun. Michael suggested leaving the Oyster, seeming to find the situation too dangerous to consider putting himself in, but Lucia noticed them, and pointed the gun at Lily. Austin tried calming the situation down, but this caused Lucia to panic further, with Lily not putting her weapon down. Austin pointed his assigned weapon at her, threatening her to not shoot the gun, lest he not activate it. Lucia, in a panic, pointed her gun at Austin and shot at him, killing him. Michael and Lily immediately ran from the World Oyster, with Valerie soon behind them. He followed Lily to the Sunshine Tower, where he found the bodies of Taylor DeVasher and Lucy Williams, with Valerie behind him. Lily suggested that the three of them needed weapons, and Michael followed her, until Valerie started to run away. He and Lily went off to find her, but both of them ended up losing track of one another. Michael found Valerie in the Mauna Loa Condominium, at the bottom of the stairs with her neck snapped. He was then approached by three people, Lukas Graves, Norma-Jean Torkelson and Zoe Walker, with Lukas asking if he knew what happened to Valerie. When Michael responded that he didn't know what happened, he realized that all four people in the room were on the same team, with him showing them his bandanna. As the other members of his team realized this, Zoe asked if he knew where Gene Steward was. His team's mentor then preceded to interrupt her, suggesting that the four of them form a death squad. As they started to plan, Norma made a comment about her situation and the announcements revealed that Gene had killed, which angered Lukas. He and Norma started arguing as both left, with Michael and Zoe leaving as well. Michael, Lukas and Zoe reached the Bull Craps Casino, with Norma having gotten lost at the Orchard. They discussed their situation, and suggested that Lukas have his gun out. When Zoe suggested that Lukas gave her his gun, he left the casino, leaving both alone. Zoe left as well, saying that Michael should follow her. Michael, after checking the corpses of Shawn Thornton and Sebastien Bellamy for weapons, did so. They then spent some time in the Bamboo Boardwalk, checking the shops out for anything they could use. Anzu Sakamoto and Dougie Sharpe then entered the scene, and Michael and Zoe debated on what to do with them. They both decided to go for a confrontation, with Michael playing the backseat to Zoe and hanging back behind her. When Zoe attacked Dougie, and in turn got attacked got Anzu, Michael managed to grab hold of Dougie's bat before being knocked onto the ground, and rushed to attack him. For whatever reason, he stopped, and ran off with the bat. He stopped running when he was back at the Bull Craps Casino, with Zoe joining him afterwords. When asked why he ran away from the situation, he seemingly told the truth to her, saying that he wasn't okay with killing people he knew. Zoe accepted this, and they started talking about life before SOTF-TV, until Lily Ashburg showed up. Their reunion was cut short, though, when Lily noticed Zoe holding Dougie's bat, which she had earlier gave to Dougie to protect her. It escalated after that, with Zoe threatening Lily and Michael trying to cool down the situation. Lily then left the casino, leaving both of them alone. They waited until the announcements, and then went to the Ice Palace, via the beach. When they reached the Ice Palace, they decided to sit down a bit in the cafe area, thinking it was empty. They discussed what they would need to do to set it up as an ambush spot, and they decided that they would have to move the corpse of Colin Pigeon . They there then greeted by Yagmur Tekindor and Vahka Basayev, the latter of which having killed three people that Michael knew about. He tried approaching the encounter casually, but Zoe decided to shout at Vahka. When Regina Aston and Bella Bianchi entered the room, Vahka threw a grenade in response. Michael started backing away from the grenade, but got hit by shrapnel when the grenade exploded. He hit the floor, dragged himself to a wall in the cafe area, where he checked the wound on his stomach, bleeding out a couple of minutes later. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' 'Memorable Quotes: ' * "Good morning, huh? We're getting slaughtered for the amusement of some gorehounds and they couldn't even give us the courtesy of dropping us somewhere warm." - Michael's first impressions of the game. * "I want to live, and to do that, I'm willing to do anything." - ''Explaining motivation to Lily Ashburg. Other/Trivia * Michael Robinson is the main protagonist of the upcoming TV2 fangame, which has a demo located here. * Michael was first mentioned in the sandbox thread Party at my Place Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Michael, in chronological order '''SOTF-TV: *First Impressions *Not Your Scheduled Programming *Won't You Spare Me Over Another Year? *United *House Edge *...And in Her Self-Loathing and Despair, She Found Wrath *Blue Moon *Red Sun *The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Michael. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * I really liked Michael prior to his adoption. He had this nice mix of practicality and genuinely caring about others that I really appreciated. After his adoption though he became pretty inconsistent, with constant waffling on whether he was playing or not, sometimes insisting there was no way he could kill, but then there’s also where he insists he could do anything to survive, which felt like it was supposed to be a character defining moment, but fell really flat when he went right back to not thinking he could kill anyone. But it’s important to keep in mind this was Yugi’s first writing on sotf (if I’m remembering right) and has improved a lot since. -bacon Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters